In order to reduce current consumption in a resistive random access memory (hereinafter briefly referred to as a “ReRAM”) a smaller value has been required as a switching current (a current necessary to shift a resistive element from a high-resistance state into a low-resistance state or to shift the resistive element from the low-resistance state into the high-resistance state). Thus, there has been needed a resistive switching film capable of a switching operation even with a several-μA-level current.